Alice
by marieelainevb
Summary: Molly Hooper, pathologiste. James Moriarty, criminel, Alice, 15 ans, leur fille.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai eu une idée, qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Pour les couples j'ai pensé à bien sûr à Sherlock et Molly, mais qu'il se passerait des chose également entre James et Molly. Je verrai au fil des chapitres. :) Je ne laisse pas tomber "La vie de famille". Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!**

 **Alice**

 **Londres, 1997. Hyde Park**

« Molly, je ne peux pas…»

Un couple était assit sur un banc. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle mit la main sur son ventre. Elle était choquée par une telle déclaration. Elle tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

« Mais, tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt… »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas retourné la tête vers elle et regardait droit devant lui. Il ne répondit rien. La jeune femme mit sa main sur la sienne et tenta de s'approcher.

« S'il te plait, dis quelque chose! »

« Molly, arrêtes! »

Il se leva et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« C'est fini. »

Il savait que Molly garderait l'enfant et qu'il ne réussirait jamais à lui faire changer d'idée. Il préférait mettre un terme à leur relation. La jeune femme, elle, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec sa décision. Elle savait qu'à quelque part au fond de lui, il l'aimait et qu'un jour ou l'autre il accepterait leur enfant.

« S'il te plait, donnes-nous une chance. Je t'aime. S'il te plait, ne nous fais-pas ça! »

Puis elle s'était levée à son tour, avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui, de l'embrasser.

Malgré les paroles de Molly, il restait de marbre. Il se défit de son étreinte.

« Rien ne me fera changer d'idées, Molly. »

La jeune femme ne croyait pas ses yeux. Puis finalement il recula d'elle et partit. La jeune femme n'avait plus les forces pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

« S'il te plait, ne me fait pas ça, James! »

Mais celui-ci ne se retournait pas. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se rassit sur le banc et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait presque plus rien, ses parents étaient morts, elle ne voulait pas imposer un enfant à ses grands parents, qui étaient devenus trop vieux. Elle était fille unique et n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. L'idée d'avorter lui donnait envie de vomir, cela n'était pas une option pour elle. Elle en parla longuement avec ses grands parents, qui avaient trouvé au départ la jeune femme très irresponsable, mais étaient encore plus en colère avec James qui l'avait laissé tombé comme une chaussette. La jeune femme avait tenté de communiquer avec James, sans succès. Elle apprit plus tard que celui-ci avait coupé contact avec tout le monde. Elle pleura nuit et jour et était entrée en dépression. Elle avait perdu son emploi et avait perdu l'envie de vivre. Très inquiets de la situation, ses grands-parents l'amenèrent consulter un psychologue et cela prit de longs mois à Molly de s'en remettre. Lorsqu'elle fut plus solide psychologiquement, elle songea à l'avenir de son enfant. Dans sa situation, elle préféra prendre la meilleure décision.

Un jour elle était assise sur son lit et avait grandement réfléchi. Elle se leva, descendit les marches et se rendit à la cuisine. Ses grands-parents étaient assis à la table. La vieille dame leva son regard vers elle et y vit un regard déterminé, mais aussi préoccupé.

« Molly? Qui y'a-t-il ? »

Puis elle regardait ses grands-parents.

« Je crois que j'ai pris une décision... »

Puis la vieille dame parut horrifiée pendant un moment. Elle se disait que Molly était rendu au dernier mois critique de la grossesse et qu'elle pouvait encore décider de ne pas garder l'enfant. Celle-ci était très conservatrice et refusait catégoriquement l'avortement. Molly, lorsqu'elle vit le visage déformé de sa grand-mère, la rassura immédiatement.

« Grand-mère! Je ne vais pas m'en débarrasser. Je refuse de faire ça. Je veux assumer mes responsabilités. Je ne veux pas vous l'imposer, mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'adoption... »

Puis elle regardait son grand-père et sa grand-mère et baissa le regard. Elle savait très bien que ses grands-parents n'étaient plus aussi jeunes et en santé qu'autrefois. La vieille dame regardait son mari qui semblait être d'accord avec elle. La grand-mère de Molly se relevait et regardait sa petite fille.

« Nous sommes prêts à t'aider, ma petite chérie. Cependant, tu devras vraiment t'impliquer aussi et tu devras faire le plus gros du travail. »

« Je sais, grand-mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Puis Molly l'enlaça en la remerciant. Son grand-père se leva à son tour et enlacèrent les deux femmes de sa vie, en promettant à sa fille qui était désormais au ciel, de bien prendre soin de sa petite fille et de son enfant.

Six mois plus tard, Molly donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille en santé qu'elle nomma Alice. Son grand-père avait construit le lit de l'enfant de ses mains. Molly et sa grand-mère avait acheté tout ce qu'il fallait. Ses grands-parents aidaient la jeune femme à passer au travers. Molly avait tenu sa promesse, elle s'occupait de sa petite fille nuit et jour et ses grands-parents en étaient très fiers. Après quelques années, la jeune femme avait finalement réussi à trouver un emploi d'été et avait pu reprendre ses études. Puis avec le temps, ses grands-parents, avaient, l'un après l'autre connus la mort. Cependant, ceux-ci avait laissé toute leur fortune à Molly, puisqu'elle était enfant unique et cela lui permettait de faire ses études à l'Université et pour subvenir aux besoins de sa fille. La jeune femme faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester forte et garder la tête sur les épaules, ce qu'elle réussit, avec beaucoup de difficultés.

En ce qui concerne James, elle ne l'avait plus revu.

…

 **Londres, 2012, Hôpital St-Bartholomew**

 **15 années s'étaient passées. Molly Hooper avait terminé ses études avec brio et travaillait maintenant à l'Hôpital St-Bartholomew en tant que pathologiste. Grâce à l'argent de ses grands-parents elle avait pu finir l'Université et subvenir aux besoins de sa fille.**

...

Une adolescente aux bouclettes châtaines longeait les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle était maintenant âgée de 15 ans. Elle était le portrait tout craché de sa mère à cet âge. Elle arriva enfin au laboratoire. Elle vit que sa mère n'était pas seule. Un grand homme, aux cheveux noirs et qui portait une veste noire était en train d'examiner de la substance avec le microscope. Le grand détective Sherlock Holmes était là. Elle remarquait soudainement, que sa mère leva quelques fois le regard vers lui et le rebaissa, lorsque celui-ci leva son regard sur elle, en sentant son regard sur le sien. Sa mère rougissait. Alice, elle, était amusée. Avant que Sherlock ne dise quelque chose, celle-ci entra dans le laboratoire. Le détective fût stoppé dans son élan puis se retournait vers la petite et leva les yeux au ciel. Alice, quant-à elle n'avait pas levé le regard sur lui.

« Salut m'man ! »

Puis celle-ci vit qu'il y avait une table vide dans le fond de la pièce puis lança son sac.

« Alice! »

Molly regardait sa fille en colère.

Puis Alice regardait sa mère et ne comprenait rien.

« Ben quoi ? Il est tombé pile dessus! »

Molly alla prendre le sac et le tendit à sa fille.

« Tu vas aller l'accrocher sur un crochet, c'est ce que tout le monde fait. »

Alice rouspéta, comme d'habitude et s'exécuta. Sherlock, indigné par un tel comportement, décida de rappliquer.

« À ton âge, tu devrais savoir les bonnes manières. »

Alice ne se retournait pas vers lui.

« Et toi à ton âge, tu devrais savoir te mêler de tes affaires. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, mais celle-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle détestait ce détective au plus haut point et ne se laisserait certainement pas faire comme sa mère lorsqu'il lui balançait des commentaires désagréables. Elle avait d'ailleurs défendu sa mère à quelques reprises et lui avait coupé plusieurs fois l'herbe sous le pied. Alice avait tout un caractère et était tout le contraire de sa mère à ce point. Molly voyait bien qu'Alice tenait ce trait de James, mais l'idée d'y penser lui faisait mal et voulait passer à autre chose.

« Maman ? »

Elle s'approchait de la table de Molly. La jeune femme levait les yeux vers sa fille.

« Oui? »

Alice se tordait les mains et hésitai à parler. Molly voyait bien que sa fille hésitait et le cœur de Molly se mit à battre la chamade.

« Il faut faire un projet en classe. Nous devons parler de la profession de nos parents. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que faisait papa quand vous étiez encore ensemble. S'il te plait… »

Molly s'attendait à ce genre de questions. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'Alice lui posait la question et elles s'étaient plusieurs fois querellées à ce sujet. Elle tenta cette fois-ci de rester la plus calme possible, surtout devant Sherlock.

« Peut-on en parler à la maison ? »

« Mais… »

Molly la coupa.

« On en reparlera à la maison, point final! »

Elle avait haussé le ton. Puis des larmes coulaient sur les yeux de son enfant.

« On en parlera pas de toute façon, je te connais. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler de mon père? J'ai le droit de savoir! »

Molly était en colère et ne répondit rien. Alice était aussi enragée qu'elle et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle alla arracher son sac du crochet et repartit et tourna le dos au détective. Alors que Sherlock ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche :

« La ferme Sherlock Holmes! »

Puis elle quitta la salle. Ce-dernier n'avait pas encore parlé et était surpris. Comment avait-elle su qu'il allait lui parler? Il ne connaissait personne à part lui ayant cette capacité. Puis Molly cessa de faire ce qu'elle faisait et rangea ses accessoires. Elle mit son manteau.

« Je suis désolée pour l'attitude de ma fille. »

Puis elle partit à son tour. Sherlock remarqua que sa fille et elle étaient très différentes sur plusieurs points. Il se disait qu'elle retenait sûrement ces traits de ce père inconnu et que cet homme avait blessé Molly par le passé au point de ne pas vouloir en parler.

 _Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai moi à me préoccuper de ça ?_

Il secouait la tête et continua ses recherches.

 **En espérant que ça vous a plus! Je mettrai la suite le plus vite possible! :) Je ne manque pas d'idées ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici la suite! En espérant que vous allez aimer. Merci à celle qui me suit et celle qui a mit mon histoire en favoris! Ça fait plaisir! :D**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

« Alice attends! »

Molly était sortie de l'hôpital et voyait sa fille courir au loin. La jeune femme prit peur et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour tenter de la rattraper. La jeune fille finit par s'aventurer dans le Hyde park. Molly arriva puis fut envahie de souvenirs douloureux. Elle se mit à questionner les passants s'ils avaient vu sa fille et malheureusement pour elle, personne n'avait pu l'aider. Elle continuait de marcher en regardant partout, jusqu'à temps qu'elle la vit, assise sur un banc. Elle fut prise soudainement d'un sentiment de soulagement. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en silence. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment et Alice ouvrit finalement la bouche. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol, ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Molly tourna la tête vers sa fille. Elle soupira, sa fille devait un jour où l'autre apprendre la vérité, mais elle savait que sa fille en serait profondément blessée.

« Nous avions dix-sept ans… Je te portais dans mon ventre. Il a dit… »

Puis Alice interrompit sa mère et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Il ne voulait pas de moi, c'est ça? »

Molly tentait de se retenir et passait une main sur la joue de sa fille.

« Il m'avait dit qu'il était prêt, mais du jour au lendemain il me dit qu'il ne pouvait plus et il m'a laissé. J'ai tout fait pour le garder près de moi, mais il est parti et je ne lui ai plus parlé, ni revu depuis. Il est disparu comme ça, sans donner de ses nouvelles. »

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues de la jeune mère.

« Même à un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il était mort… J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec lui, ses parents ne savaient pas eux-mêmes où il était. Ils ont fait part de sa disparition à la police, ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé. Puis plus tard, ses parents sont morts dans un accident… »

Alice écoutait sa mère. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était si difficile pour elle de parler de lui. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir crié après. Elle était aussi triste de savoir que son père ne voulait rien savoir d'elle et était en colère après lui d'avoir fait subir ça à sa mère. Elle n'osait pas poser davantage de questions, elle voyait bien que sa mère n'était pas prête à cela. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras, Molly la pressa contre elle. Alice était celle qui comptait le plus pour elle. Elles restèrent quelques instants ainsi, puis il commençait à faire sombre. Les deux se levèrent et se rendirent en direction de l'appartement de Molly. Alice allait bien mieux, et Molly commençait à reprendre le dessus. Arrivées à la maison, Molly décida de commander de la pizza, trop paresseuse pour préparer à souper. Les deux femmes s'installèrent à table et se mirent à manger et à discuter de tout et de rien. Alice regardait sa mère.

« Maman ? »

« Mm? »

« Est-ce que tu en pinces pour Sherlock Holmes? »

Molly recracha soudainement sa gorgée de liqueur. Alice recula et finit par rire aux éclats. Sa mère rougit et ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

« Alice voyons! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça!? »

« Tu es rouge comme une tomate. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder quand il est au labo. »

Alice se rassit et soupirait.

« Pourquoi lui ? Il est tellement désagréable! Tu mérites mieux que ça! »

Sa mère se releva d'un coup, prit son verre et son assiette et alla les déposer dans l'évier.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, je n'en pince pas pour lui! »

Alice croisa les bras.

« Je te connais m'man. C'est la première fois que je te vois agir comme ça avec un homme. »

Molly ne répondit pas. Alice savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'osa rien dire de plus. Elle alla déposer également son assiette et son verre, remercia sa mère pour le repas et alla dans sa chambre. Molly regardait par la fenêtre. Sa fille avait vu juste. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle ressemblait à James. Puis elle se mit à penser à Sherlock Holmes. Elle le connaissait depuis quelques années. Sa beauté l'avait frappé. Son intelligence et son incroyable talent de déduction lui faisait énormément penser à James. Peu à peu, ses sentiments envers Sherlock grandissaient, mais elle était sûre que cela ne serait jamais réciproque. Cet homme était désagréable et imbu de sa personne. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était ses enquêtes et son travail. Elle trouvait qu'il n'avait jamais d'empathie pour les familles des victimes et sortaient toujours des commentaires désagréables.

« Je suis juste affectée parce qu'il ressemble un peu à James, c'est tout. Ça va passer. De toute façon personne n'est bien pour Sherlock Holmes. »

Elle chassa ses pensées et s'en alla sous la douche.

Non loin de là, un homme marchait sur le trottoir. Il s'arrêtait net en face de la demeure des Hooper. Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage. 15 ans s'étaient passé et il n'avait jamais oublié la jeune femme et avait bien l'intention de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il était heureux d'apprendre que Molly avait gardé l'enfant. Il avait mené sa propre petite enquête pour savoir ce qu'était devenue Molly et il avait des tonnes d'informateurs et ceux-ci étaient grassement payés en retour. Il avait également l'intention d'être présent pour Alice, il voulait mieux la connaitre. Elle était sa fille après tout et un père se devait d'enseigner à sa fille les choses de la vie. Ces deux femmes lui appartenaient. Il savait que Molly ne l'avait pas non plus oublié. Il restait ainsi, à regarder leur demeure, jusqu'à temps que la lumière de la cuisine s'éteigne. Son sourire s'élargissait encore plus. Tout cela ne faisait que commencer.

« Je vous ai enfin retrouvés, mes amours. »

Puis une voiture noire arriva dans la rue, l'homme ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La voiture repartit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3, en espérant que vous allez aimer. Merci à la nouvelle personne qui me suit! :) Et merci à toi pour ton commentaire lapetiteanaelle! :) Bonne lecture! ^^ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! A part Alice bien sûr ! (même si je me suis inspirée de Molly pour l'apparence et de James pour l'intelligence! Enfin, je ne dit pas que Molly n'est pas intelligente hein... aha.)**

Chapitre 3

James était toujours en voiture et avait la tête adossée sur la fenêtre. Quinze ans s'étaient passés. Il se rappelait de cette journée où il avait tourné les talons à la jeune Molly Hooper. Il se rappelait de ses cris, de ses pleurs, le suppliant de revenir à elle. Il en eut un léger pincement au cœur. Il était parti, il ne pouvait plus rester là, il commençait à étouffer et était en crise existentielle. Maintenant il était revenu et un jour, il avait croisé Molly, sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital. Il se mit à rester dans les environs et une fois il vit que celle-ci était accompagnée d'une jeune fille, qui lui ressemblait. Son enfant, _leur_ enfant. Elle était le portrait tout craché de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire James? Reprendre contact avec elles? »

Puis James sortit de ses rêveries. Il releva la tête et se retourna et regardait le conducteur. Sebastian Moran se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Chaque chose en son temps. »

Sebastian n'était pas du tout rassuré.

« Puis si elles apprennent que tu es un criminel? Que crois-tu qu'elles feront? »

James le regarda calme et impassible. Il tapa l'épaule de son ami.

« Du calme Sebastian. Tu es tendu. Tu devrais te concentrer sur la route. »

Celui-ci était en colère de ne pas avoir de réponse à sa question. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête? Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, une grande maison que Sebastian avait louée. Il connaissait James depuis longtemps. Les deux se ressemblaient énormément et étaient très intelligents. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque ceux-ci avaient décidé d'entrer dans une communauté, qui s'avérait plus tard être une secte. Ce groupe de gens ne prit pas de temps pour devenir un groupe de terroristes dont leur devise était d'écraser pour mieux régner, le pouvoir était tout ce qui importait. Il y avait le désir de gérer et contrôler le pays et gare à ceux qui s'y se mettaient dans leur chemin. Le leader de la secte, Charles Augustus Magnussen, avait été jeté récemment derrière les barreaux et de nombreux membres de la secte étaient également recherchés. Plusieurs membres étaient encore inconnus de la police, dont James et Sebastian, qui étaient pourtant parmi les plus dangereux. En l'absence de Charles, James était le leader par intérim et devait élaborer un plan pour pouvoir libérer ce-dernier. Cependant, pour le moment, James n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça… Sebastian vit bien qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et il l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Était-ce le fait d'avoir revu cette jeune femme et cette enfant dont il était supposément le père? James ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Ils avaient un plan et ils devaient le respecter. Il relevait la tête vers James qui s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait mit une main sur son front, comme s'il était pensif. Puis Sebastian décida enfin de rompre le silence.

« James, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de courir après cette fille? Il ne faut pas s'éloigner de nos objectifs. »

James fut tiré de ses rêveries et était en colère. Il se releva vers son ami, et le regardait.

« Ces femmes sont à moi. Je compte bien les récupérer, quoi qu'il arrive. Elles vont entrer dans notre groupe. Pour le moment, Seb, nous ne ferons rien. Nous devons nous tenir discret et agir un moment opportun. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.»

James, comme presque tous les membres de son groupe, étaient possessifs et obtenaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Puis sur ces paroles, James se leva et alla se coucher. Sebastian ne semblait pas convaincu que les deux jeunes femmes se laisseraient faire par James, même si celui-ci pouvait se montrer très convainquant et persévérant. Le jeune homme se leva également puis disparu dans le couloir.

 **221b Baker Street**

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait résolu un cas, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Pourtant, il devrait l'être, car il avait réussi à faire arrêter Charles Augustus Magnussen, un des plus dangereux leaders de groupes terroristes. Ce-dernier se rappelait de sa dernière conversation avec lui.

 _Flash Back_

Sherlock regardait le détenu enragé. Il avait abattu ses poings sur la table

« Pourquoi souriez-vous!? Nous allons réduire vos groupes à néant! Vous pouvez me croire! »

Le vieux Magnussen ne disait rien et ajustait ses lunettes. Il dévisageait Sherlock Holmes de la tête aux pieds et ne semblait pas intimidé du tout.

«Vous semblez nerveux, je me trompe? C'est nouveau. Le grand Sherlock Holmes aurait peur? »

Le détective finit par s'esclaffer.

« Moi!? Peur? Ce sont vous et vos fidèles qui devraient être effrayés! Je finis toujours par gagner!»

Ce fut au tour de Magnussen de rire.

« Nous verrons bien, ce que je peux vous dire est de faire attention à vos arrières. Il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner à ma cellule. »

Sherlock s'indignait.

« Quel genre de choses? RÉPONDEZ MAGNUSSEN! »

Charles Augustus Magnussen le regardait, impassible. Évidemment il ne dirait rien. Il se leva, tourna le dos à Sherlock puis s'en alla, ne s'occupant pas des cris de ce-dernier. Sherlock quant-à lui bouillait de rage.

 _Fin du flash back._

Le détective se leva de son lit en colère, prit l'arme qui était dans sa table de chevet puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il pointa l'arme et trois de coups de feu sortit et atteignirent le mur. Quelques instants après, John arriva en trombe dans la pièce et hurlait.

« NON MAIS TU ES MALADE!? IL EST QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN! »

Au même moment les cris de Mme Hudson retentirent. Elle monta les marches en quatrième vitesse en pensant que quelqu'un était blessé. Elle vit que c'était encore une fois Sherlock et sa mauvaise habitude. Elle lui cria des injures et lui jura de le mettre dehors la prochaine fois que ça arriverait. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, puisqu'elle disait cela à chaque fois. La dame redescendit en maugréant. John qui ne pouvait plus dormir, s'assit et regardait Sherlock faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Sherlock, assit toi tu vas me donner le tournis. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives! »

Il se retournait vers son camarade indigné.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a! Ce Charles Augustus Magnussen m'énerve au plus haut point! »

John tenta de le rassurer.

« On a le plus gros des morceaux Sherlock! Je suis sûr qu'on va enfin pouvoir boucler cette affaire! On finit toujours par réussir, même si ce n'est pas évident.»

Sherlock ne semblait pas convaincu. Il savait que Magnussen était quelqu'un de très intelligent et savait qu'il avait probablement des plans derrière la tête. Sherlock était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour arrêter Magnussen et le vaincre à son propre jeu. Cependant, il avait bien peur que des morts seraient inévitables. Il tenta de se calmer. John se leva, mit une main sur une épaule de Sherlock ne sachant que faire, à part de l'encourager, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Puis le téléphone de Sherlock vibra.

 **Bon, encore des coups de feu dans le mur? Tu ne veux pas réagir comme tout le monde, comme crier dans un oreiller? GL.**

Le lieutenant Greg Lestrade avait tellement eu de plaintes de Baker Street qu'il ne se donnait plus la peine de se déplacer. Sherlock regardait le message indigné.

 **Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde! Du nouveau? SH.**

 **Y'en a marre de tes conneries. La prochaine fois que j'ai une plainte te concernant c'est une nuit derrière les barreaux. Non nous n'avons rien. Bonne nuit. GL**

Puis Sherlock ferma son téléphone en traitant les policiers d'incompétents. Il finit par s'allonger sur le canapé, tentant de trouver quoi faire pour déjouer Magnussen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Je suis vraiment touchée. :) Désolée pour le retard, voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4.

James était allongé sur son lit en train de regarder des photos de la jeune femme. Il avait engagé un détective privé pour qu'il la prenne en photo. Il restait des heures à contempler son visage et passait ses doigts sur les photographies. Elle était devenue encore plus belle qu'avant et son cœur s'emballait. Il était heureux à l'idée de la retrouver, de la revoir. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction. Elle serait furieuse, bien évidemment. Elle lui reprocherait sans doute de l'avoir abandonnée. Il ferait tout en sorte pour la reconquérir. Il ferait en sorte pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et l'amènerait elle et leur fille au sein de leur groupe. Puis il se leva et alluma l'ordinateur. Il vit sur son écran une fiche de candidature pour travailler comme assistant de laboratoire à Saint-Barthlomew. Il postula. Il était sûr d'avoir des nouvelles très bientôt. Il avait des complices un peu partout et pouvaient très bien le recommander pour le poste. James était fébrile à l'idée de pouvoir travailler auprès de la jeune femme et aussi rencontrer sa fille.

Quant à Sébastian, celui était sûr que tout ce que faisait James était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et dès qu'il osait en parler à James, celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille. Il était certain que tout cela allait ruiner leur plan et se disait qu'il devait en parler à Magnussen, car James s'était éloigné de son objectif principal, qui est de prendre le contrôle de la ville, puis du pays tout entier. Il se disait que pour le moment il allait attendre de voir ce qui se passait. Il essayait tout de même de faire confiance à James, il était leur leader et avait toujours réussi ce qu'il entreprenait. Lorsqu'il avait entrouvert la porte de James et qu'il voyait que celui-ci était plongé dans ses photographies, il se disait que le moment était mal choisi.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone sonna, ce qui tira James de son sommeil. Il regardait son afficheur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il décrocha.

« Oui bonjour? James Moriarty? C'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Mike Stanford était à l'autre bout du fil.

« M. Moriarty, je suis Mike Stanford et je suis content d'être tombé sur vous. J'ai vu à l'instant votre candidature et je dois vous avouer que je suis très intéressé de vous voir en entrevue pour le poste d'assistant. Êtes-vous libre? »

Le jeune homme était tout excité. Il répondit avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Oh, mais à l'instant. »

Mike était content de l'enthousiasme que faisait preuve son interlocuteur.

« Parfait. Venez tout de suite à mon bureau. Faites-moi appeler lorsque vous arriverez. Mon assistante viendra vous chercher. C'est à l'hôpital St Bartholomew. »

« Serez-vous le seul qui me rencontrera? »

« Oui mes autres collègues sont très occupés.

« Ah d'accord. »

James était déçu. Il aurait bien voulu que Molly soit présente. Cependant il se remit assez vite et se disait que cela ferait une plus grande surprise pour Molly.

« Bon bien à tout à l'heure, M. Stanford. »

James se prépara et quitta pour l'hôpital. Arrivé, il se présenta et quelques instants après fut mené au bureau de Mike.

« Monsieur Moriarty, bonjour! »

James avait le sourire affiché jusqu'aux dents et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour, enchanté. »

Mike invita James à s'asseoir. Mike parcourut son curriculum vitae et fut très impressionné.

« Je vois que vous avez beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine. »

« Oui ! Exactement. Et je suis sûr que je suis le meilleur. Sans prétention, bien sûr. »

Mike le regardait. Il aimait cet homme et sa façon de parler. Il parcourut et vit qu'il est allé dans des établissements scolaires prestigieux et qu'il avait les meilleures notes. Il y vit de nombreuses références de ses anciens employeurs et qu'il avait travaillé dans plusieurs pays.

« Vous me permettez que j'appelle quelques uns de vos employeurs ? »

« Oh, mais faites donc! Je n'ai rien à cacher. Vous pouvez même le faire maintenant, si vous voulez. »

« Non, ça ira, mais merci de le proposer. »

Le reste de l'entrevue se passa sans encombre. James avait répondu parfaitement à toutes les questions et des blagues sortaient par ci et par là. Mike était tombé sous le charme.

« Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai pas de questions. J'ai d'autres personnes à voir pour le poste, mais je dois vous dire qu'à présent vous êtes le meilleur! Il est très probable que vous receviez un appel, mais vous savez, je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs… »

« N'ayez crainte! Si vous pensez que autre est meilleur c'est vous qui décidez. Mais je peux vous dire qu'en m'engageant, vous faites le meilleur des choix. »

James se releva tout sourire et lui tendit la main. Mike se releva à son tour et lui serra la main. James partit et croisa les doigts, pour qu'il obtienne le poste, à tout prix.

James rentra chez lui. Il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il ne cessait de regarder le téléphone. Il finit par s'asseoir dans son canapé et mit la tête par en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrait. Il essayait de ne pas passer au pire. Les heures passaient. Le temps était pour lui interminable. Plus il se faisait tard, plus il se sentait nerveux. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre tout espoir, le téléphone sonna enfin.

Dring

Il se leva d'un bond. Tenta de se calmer et respirer doucement. Il prit le combiné.

« James Moriarty à l'écoute? »

« Oui James, c'est Mike Stanford. »

« Oh, M. Stanford? Vous allez-bien? »

« Excellent M. Moriarty. Je vous annonce que vous avez le poste ! Vous commencez demain! Vous aller signer votre contrat avec moi et vous rencontrerez votre supérieure, Molly Hooper. Elle est l'une des meilleures dans ce domaine »

James était fou de joie et ne se contenait plus.

« Splendide! Merci infiniment! À demain! »

Il raccrocha.

Mike était enjoué de voir un employé aussi dynamique et enthousiaste. Il composa le numéro de Molly.

Molly quant à elle était ne travaillait pas cette journée là et Alice était à l'école. Elle était dans son bain à écouter de la musique au son maximum. Lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa sonnerie, elle fut prise d'un tel saut que ton téléphone lui tomba des mains et tomba dans la baignoire. Celle-ci maugréa.

« Oh merde ! »

Mike maugréa en entendant son répondeur.

« Salut Molly, c'est Mike. Nous avons enfin engagé ton assistant! Il est extra. Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer. Il commence demain. Ah oui il s'agit de James Moriarty. Il va venir signer son contrat vous pourrez tout de suite travailler ensemble! À demain! »

Mike raccrocha.

Molly sortit rapidement du bain. Tapait sur son téléphone. Rien. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

« Ahhh, mais ce n'est pas le temps, merde ! »

Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le ramener, mais rien. Elle décida d'aller le plonger dans un bol de riz, pendant une journée, pour voir si cela allait le faire faire fonctionner à nouveau. Elle avait vu dans une émission spéciale, que le riz allait absorber l'eau et le téléphone était revenu à la vie.

*Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer! *

Puis Molly alla continuer à se doucher et finir sa toilette.

Le lendemain matin arriva très vite. James était fébrile à l'idée de revoir pour la première fois Molly depuis toutes ces années. Il se rendit à l'hôpital fébrile. Il remplit le contrat avec Mike qui l'accueilli officiellement au sein de l'équipe. Il lui fit visiter le laboratoire. À sa grande déception, Molly n'était pas encore arrivée.

« Molly ne devrait pas tarder. »

Molly s'était réveillée en retard. Elle se dépêchait de s'habiller et à manger. Elle embrassa sa fille et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Alice vit que son téléphone était toujours dans le bol de riz.

« Mais maman, ton téléphone! »

La jeune femme était trop pressée.

« Pas le temps! À plus chérie! »

« Oui bye. »

Molly se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre les transports en commun et prit un taxi. Elle arriva à l'hôpital et se dirigea tout droit vers le labo. Elle savait que dans les prochains jours un nouvel assistant allait être engagé. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit que Mike discutait avec un autre homme, dos à elle. Elle arriva en trombe dans le laboratoire. Mike se retournait.

« Ah enfin, Molly! »

Il s'en allait près d'elle.

« Viens je te présente notre nouvel assistant. »

Celle-ci était choquée.

« Quoi, déjà!? »

« Tu n'as pas vu mon message? »

Puis alors la jeune femme pensa à son téléphone tombé à l'eau. Elle se mit une main sur le front.

« Allez, James, n'ayez pas peur, elle ne mord pas. »

Puis le prénom de James résonnait dans sa tête. James lui fit face. Molly ne l'avait pas encore vu. C'est alors à ce moment qu'il se décida à parler.

« Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Hopper. »

La jeune femme figea. Cette voix. Non c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de…

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Elle le vit. Lui. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, en espérant que vous allez bien. :)

juste préciser que je ne compte pas abandonner mes histoires en cours. J'ai un gros problème avec mon ordinateur et je ne peux pas le faire réparer pour le moment, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à s'arranger.

à bientôt.

Marie-Élaine


End file.
